Lost and Found
by Kenora H. Saul
Summary: Rory and Jess together. Luke leaves a heartbroken Lorelai behind when he leaves for Florida. ON HIATUS.


1 Lost and Found?  
  
Jess boarded the late-night bus out of Stars Hollow and wondered briefly if he would ever see Rory again. If only he hadn't crashed, but that animal had run out into the road and he'd had to swerve. That car that Dean built for Rory, ran like crap. He boarded the bus and as it pulled away from the station, he saw Luke standing there desolately under the cover watching. He turned and turned on his discman, preparing for the four-hour bus ride back home to New York.  
  
Rory listened as Babette and Kirk talked about how Jess was going back to New York. She would miss him; he'd been a good friend. Although she was getting a little sick of how people were blaming him for the accident. It hadn't been his fault. Why was she the only one who could see that? She looked around and saw all the pitying faces. She turned away. Just then, Dean came up beside her, and asked her how she was.  
  
"Look Dean I'm fine," Rory said, pushing him away.  
  
"Okay, but when I get my hands on that punk, he's gonna wish he'd never been born," Dean threatened.  
  
"You know what, Jess is gone, he was run out of town, like he killed someone," Rory yelled. "And another thing," she turned and looked at everyone in the room. "Jess was not responsible, okay he swerved to avoid hitting an animal." "Is that clear, Jess is not at fault, he saved my life? All you people were waiting for him to slip up, and when he finally did something, you make him look a horrible person. I know him, he's not like that." She ran out of the room, with Dean running after her.  
  
"Rory, come out, we need to talk about what happened in there?" Dean said.  
  
Rory was hiding around the corner, hoping that Dean wouldn't find her. Eventually his voice trailed off, and she knew that he was gone. When a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled back into the shadows. She squirmed and fought to be released. Then she felt who it was, Jess. He'd come back.  
  
He took his hands off her mouth and from around her waist. He stood there. She looked back at him for a second, and then she launched herself into his arms. "Jess you came back, I'm so glad." She hugged him fiercely.  
  
Jess stood there, caught offguard. He'd expected anger, silence, but never this. He hugged her back. "I couldn't leave, not without telling you that I'd never meant to hurt you," Jess said looking into her eyes. "You know that, right, that I'd never hurt you," Jess said.  
  
"Jess of course, I know that. You're my friend, you'd never hurt me," Rory said.  
  
"I'm your friend," Jess repeated.  
  
"Of course, you are, what else would you be?" Rory asked obliviously caught up in the fact that Jess was here, and they were together. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I'm so glad you're here," she murmured softly into his jacket.  
  
"Rory, where are you?" a voice called out in the darkness.  
  
Rory pulled her head off Jess's chest, "Damn it, why can't he just leave me alone," she complained.  
  
"Come with me," Jess said, holding his hand.  
  
Eagerly she took it and followed him off into the dark.  
  
"I can't find any trace of her," Dean said to Lorelai.  
  
"She probably just went for a walk," Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay, I'll keep looking for her," Dean said, as he took off out into the dark.  
  
Lorelai reluctantly made her way over to Luke's. The diner was closed, but the light was on, he was standing there. After the big fight, they'd had, she hoped Luke would at least listen to her. She banged on the door, Luke looked over. Immediately he came over and opened the door, but wouldn't let her in.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Lorelai tried to push her way past him.  
  
"Look, I'm a little busy. What do you want?"  
  
"Rory is missing, and I was just wondering if you'd seen her?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No, I haven't, did it ever occur to you, that maybe she ran away from you, because you're such a horrible person," Luke said bitterly.  
  
Lorelai felt her insides tear up, what'd happened to Luke? Who had done this to him? She reached out a hand to touch him, "Luke what's wrong?"  
  
Luke ignored her question, "Well at least this time, you can't blame Jess, because he went back to New York," he jeered.  
  
Lorelai ignored that comment and looked to see what he was doing. She saw boxes, it looked like he was packing. "Are you packing Jess's stuff to send back to him?"  
  
"Yes and no, I am packing Jess's stuff to send back to him, but I am also packing mine," Luke said.  
  
"Why where are you going?" Lorelai asked, a hint of laughter in her tone.  
  
"I'm leaving this horrible town and never coming back," Luke said.  
  
"But Luke, you said you'd never leave, you love it here. Why are you leaving?" Lorelai said, shock evident in her tone.  
  
"Because what I thought held an anchor on me in this town, was never really anything but an illusion," Luke said cryptically.  
  
"What'd you mean?" Lorelai asked dumbly.  
  
"I was in love with someone, and I thought that she returned my feelings, but apparently I was too dumb to see the truth. After last night, I've seen everything for what it is," Luke said.  
  
Lorelai felt a coldness plague her body, and all of a sudden she felt very alone. All those rumors she'd heard about Luke loving her, all came crashing back. The truth hit her in the eyes. Luke had loved her all along. "Luke, I know I have no right, but why did you never say anything?" she asked.  
  
"Because I didn't want to have her break my heart. Besides everytime I turned around, she was with a different guy, there was never any room for me, and now she's back with her first boyfriend. So there's no reason for me to stay here, I'm closing down the diner and leaving tonight," he said.  
  
"Luke you can't leave. Christopher is gone. I have no one else, I need you," Lorelai revealed, her feelings vulnerably for him to see.  
  
"Like I said before, my love for you is dead, it's too late." He looked her in the eyes, and she saw that his eyes held no trace of emotion, they were lifeless. "Now if you don't mind getting out of the way, I have things to do, if I want to leave tonight," Luke said coldly. He pushed her gently out the door, shut and locked it and went back about his business.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai moaned brokenly. She walked down the street back home, hoping Rory would be there. The house was dark, she let herself in and walked down to Rory's room. It was as she'd left it. Lorelai walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. She took out her coffee mix and threw it in the garbage. She went upstairs and collapsed on her bed. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Rory followed Jess as they walked silently through the town. They made their way to the diner, "Why are we here?" Rory asked.  
  
"I need to get some stuff," Jess said. He still had his key, he opened the door, and saw Luke packing stuff into boxes. He put his key in and unlocked the door and walked in with Rory behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Luke asked warily.  
  
"I need to get some stuff, where are you going?" Jess asked.  
  
"I'm closing the diner and leaving town permanently," Luke revealed. He flinched when he saw Rory, "What's she doing here?"  
  
"She's with me," Jess said. He walked over to Luke, "Are you okay, you look like you lost your best friend," Jess whispered. Luke batted him away.  
  
"Rory, your mom is looking for you," Luke said.  
  
"Thanks Luke, why are you leaving?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Luke said.  
  
"Yes, but my dad left, so you and my mom can get together, unless of course, you don't love her," Rory said.  
  
"Of course I still love her, But it's too late, I have to move on. I suggest you tell her to do the same," Luke said, putting more things into boxes.  
  
"So Uncle Luke, where are you going to go?" Jess gathering some of his stuff up.  
  
"Somewhere sunny, south, maybe Florida," Luke said.  
  
"Well what are you going to do with your truck?" Jess asked.  
  
"You can have it," Luke said.  
  
"You mean it," Jess said struck by the fact that Luke trusted him enough to give him his truck.  
  
"Yeah, here," he tossed Jess the keys. "You just have give me a ride to the airport," Luke said.  
  
"No problem, I was wondering are you going to sell the diner?" Jess asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to keep it, even I wouldn't sell it, why?" he asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could stay above the diner, you know somewhere to live, until I get my own place," Jess said.  
  
Luke thought about it for a minute, "Sure, just don't burn the place down."  
  
"How about you two get out of here, I still have lots of packing to do, and I need to get it done tonight. So Jess come by here tomorrow and we'll talk terms about what's going to happen, and how you're going to take care of this place, while I'm gone," Luke said.  
  
"No problem Uncle Luke, see you in the morning, any time preference?" Jess turned around to ask.  
  
"Show up at about six, I booked myself on the eight oh seven flight to Miami, Florida, I can't wait," he looked unabashedly happy.  
  
"Sure, see ya then," Jess walked out the door with his stuff. He locked the door behind him. "Can you believe it, he's moving to Florida. I personally can't believe it," Jess said astonished.  
  
"Yeah I know, it's so un-Luke like," Rory said.  
  
"Un-Luke like, you do come up with the weirdest words," Jess commented.  
  
"I know, I'm a walking dictionary," Rory said.  
  
"Yes a very cute walking dictionary," Jess replied.  
  
Rory smiled up at him, "So where are we going?" she asked him, unaware of the person watching from in the shadows.  
  
"How about we go to your house and crash," Jess suggested.  
  
"Sure, let's go. Here let me help you," Rory offered, she slung one of Jess's bags over her shoulder and grabbed a small box.  
  
They walked off. Still oblivious to the person standing in the shadows.  
  
Lorelai woke up suddenly, she wrenched her eyes open, and smiled, it'd all been a horrible dream. Then reality came crashing back, Rory was still missing, and Luke was leaving town and closing the diner. Could her life get any worse now? God she hoped not, she seemed to have hit rock bottom. She looked at her clock, 1:07. She got out of bed and walked wearily down the stairs, still no sign of Rory. She shrugged her shoulders, Rory was responsible, she'd come home when it suited her. Lorelai climbed the stairs and crawled back into bed, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Rory and Jess approached the house quietly. "I have my key, so when we get inside, we'll go straight to my room," Rory said.  
  
Jess nodded, silently they made their way up the stairs and into the house. Rory locked the door behind them. They made their way to her room. Rory didn't turn on her light, "Just put it over here." She opened her closet which was practically empty, there was plenty of room for Jess's stuff. She closed the door quietly. She took off her coat and hung it on her chair. She turned to look at her clock, it read 1:24.  
  
"Geez I didn't realize it was so late, we'd better get some sleep, since you have to meet Luke at six," Rory rationalized. She went over to her bed, and pulled back the covers. She took off her shoes and sat on her bed. She squinted in the dark and saw Jess over by her closet door. "Jess come over here," she gestured to him.  
  
"Where do you want me to sleep?" he asked.  
  
"In my bed with me," Rory answered.  
  
"You trust me that much," he said.  
  
"Yes, besides we're both too tired to try anything," Rory said. She sat on her bed and was setting the clock for 5:30. "Come on, get into bed with me," she said.  
  
"Well when you put it that way," Jess said, he made his way over to her, and got into bed. Rory moved over to the wall side to make room for Jess. He took off his shoes and jacket and got under the blanket with her. She faced away from him, and he moved her back, so they could sleep spoon- fashion. Exhausted from a long day, they both fell asleep immediately.  
  
The night passed for those who were asleep and seemed to drag for those who wanted it to pass.  
  
Morning dawned at 4:48. Lorelai tossed and turned but did not wake. Until her cell phone rang, immediately she jolted awake. She grabbed it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Lorelai, it's Luke, just wanted to tell you that Jess came back last night and Rory was with him. He's coming by here at six to drive me to the airport, so just thought you'd like to know. I'll drop you a line, if I have time." The line went dead.  
  
Lorelai stared at the phone, then jumped out of bed. She tugged on some clothes. She looked her clock, 5:06. She raced downstairs to Rory's room and sighed in relief when she saw the dark head peeking out from beneath the covers. A thought crossed her mind, hadn't Luke said something about Jess being with Rory. And unless Rory had gotten a haircut, then that was Jess in her bed. Lorelai stormed over to the bed and saw Rory on the other side of the small bed. They were both asleep.  
  
She poked Rory in the shoulder, "Wake up."  
  
Rory opened her eyes, "What?" she said hoarsely.  
  
"What is he doing in your bed?" Lorelai said looking at Jess, who was now awake.  
  
"He's here, because I invited him, why else would he be here?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well," Lorelai was struck dumb, she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Mom can you move, you're blocking the alarm clock, oh great it's ten after five, we may as well get up," she said to Jess.  
  
Jess went to get out of bed, but Lorelai was standing in the way, "If you don't mind Miss Gilmore, we'd like to get out of bed now."  
  
"Mom move, you're in the way," Rory groaned.  
  
Lorelai moved out of the way, back to the doorway, and watched as Jess and Rory got out of bed. She watched as Jess teased her about her morning coiffure, and gently tucked her hair back behind her ears. She watched Rory laugh at his hair, and as she jokingly fussed over it, trying to make it look better. Her heart tugged, as she watched Jess and Rory horse around.  
  
"I've got to have a shower," Rory said, she grabbed some clothes and her towels.  
  
"Want some help?" Jess joked.  
  
"Maybe later, I'll give you a holler," she walked past Lorelai and down to the bathroom.  
  
"What's going on between you two?" Lorelai asked moving into the room, as Jess sorted through his bag, looking for something fresh.  
  
"Nothing we're just friends," Jess said silently.  
  
"Bull, you're more than friends, and" she was cut off by the doorbell, "Who the hell could that be?" She made her way to the door, and opened it, there stood Dean. He looked so worried. "She came home last night, she's fine. Look why don't you come back in a couple hours and talk to her," Lorelai tried diverting Dean. Lorelai stared after Dean and knew that Rory was going to dump him. She walked into the kitchen.  
  
Dean just pushed past her and walked down the hall to Rory's room. Rory stood in her room, brushing her hair, looking in the mirror. "Rory oh my god, are you okay," he started touching her to check.  
  
Rory backed away, "Look Dean right now is not a good time," she glanced at her bedside clock. It read 5:38. "Damn it we're going to be late," she murmured.  
  
"Are you and your mom going somewhere?" Dean asked.  
  
"No I am going somewhere with someone else," Rory evaded.  
  
Dean's temper began to rise, he looked in Rory's mirror and saw Jess entering the room. His temper almost erupted when he saw Jess walk shirtless into Rory's room. Dean watched Rory turn around, he saw her eyes flicker over Jess.  
  
Jess stared at Rory, he only had eyes for her. He stood in her doorway and waited for her to tell him to go, so she could placate Dean.  
  
"Dean, would you please go. Jess and I are kind of in a rush, we have to go meet Luke," Rory said, she went back to brushing her hair.  
  
Jess moved into the room and went over to his bag, which was on Rory's bed to get a shirt. As he pulled it on, he could feel the anger emanating from Dean and the coolness from Rory. He was slightly surprised that Rory hadn't told him to go. He sat down on her bed and adjusted the shirt and looked over at Rory. "You missed a little area," he said.  
  
Rory wordlessly handed him the brush. She stood in front of him, her back to him, facing Dean. Dean wordlessly watched. Jess put the brush down and placed his hands on her hips and sat her between his legs. He leaned against the wall, Rory sprawled between his legs. He slowly brushed her hair, enamoured of its luminous shine.  
  
Rory closed her eyes and let herself relax. When Jess had stopped, "Jess don't stop," she purred.  
  
"It's 5:50, we have to go, if we're going to be on time," Jess said.  
  
Rory opened her eyes and looked at the door, Dean was gone. Surprisingly she didn't feel anything, no hurt, no regret, nothing. She turned around and looked at Jess, "Let's go." They linked hands and walked out of the room and the house.  
  
Meanwhile at Luke's diner, people were standing outside the diner demanding entrance. "Luke this is a travesty, you have to let us in," Taylor complained loudly.  
  
"No, I have the right to refuse service to anyone and that includes even you, Taylor," Luke shut the blinds. His watch read 5:58. Hopefully Jess would be on time. Just then, he heard the back door being unlocked. He marched into the kitchen. Jess and Rory walked in, holding hands. "Right on time, let's get going."  
  
After loading Luke's suitcases into the back of the truck, they piled in and Luke drove them to the airport in Hartford. When they got there, Jess parked the truck. They walked Luke to the boarding station, where they could no longer follow him. Jess and Luke did a man-to-man hug. Rory hugged him, "I hope you come back soon, this is for you." She handed him a picture of her and her mom. "Send us postcards."  
  
Luke took Jess aside and told him exactly what he could and could not do while he was gone. "Look I don't really know if I'll be gone forever, it's just something I said in the heat of the moment, I might come back, sometime in the future. Just don't tell anyone. If people ask, and I know they will, tell them I've gone for an extended vacation." He hugged Jess one more time, and then he went through the door that led to the boarding place that led to the plane.  
  
"I'm really going to miss him," Rory sniffled.  
  
"We're both going to miss him, and he knows that," Jess said, putting his arm around Rory and walking back to the parking lot.  
  
"So what did Luke say about you living there?" Rory asked.  
  
"He said, I could live there, until school is out then I have to get a job to support myself, and that he'll be keeping an eye on me, and that if I fail this year, then I have to go home," Jess summed up.  
  
"I'm so glad, that you're staying," Rory smiled up at him.  
  
"So am I, so am I," Jess replied.  
  
They made their way back to the truck, and drove back to Stars Hollow. "You know what I just realized, now that Luke is gone, whose going to make me coffee, that is actually worth drinking," Rory wondered aloud.  
  
"I make pretty good coffee, so you can come over anytime and have coffee with me," Jess offered.  
  
"Oh that makes me so happy," Rory smiled. "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"8:36, what do you want to do?" Jess asked.  
  
"Let's go back to your place and have some breakfast," Rory said.  
  
"Sure, I'll even make you some of your favorite pancakes, chocolate- chip," Jess offered.  
  
"That sounds great," Rory smiled at him.  
  
They arrived back in Stars Hollow, drove to the diner where the entire town was standing. "Guess we better tell them what's going on," Jess said. Rory nodded. He parked the truck and they both got out and walked over to the group.  
  
"Attention, I have an announcement," Jess yelled.  
  
The crowd fell quiet, "As you can see the diner is closed. Luke has left town and may never come back. He has closed the diner permanently, he still owns the place, he just plans to do nothing with it. Before you ask, there are letters for a few people explaining what is going on. That is all," Jess turned to go back into the diner, and Rory followed.  
  
People began to whisper, "Maybe he killed Luke," could be heard along with "Maybe Luke finally kicked and the hoodlum is taking what he can."  
  
Rory heard these whispers and stopped, she pulled on Jess's arm. "Excuse me," she yelled to the group of people. " Jess did nothing to Luke, Luke left of his own free will, because he finally got sick of all you people. Once again, you're blaming Jess, maybe you should look to place the blame on yourselves." With that comment, she whirled and dragged Jess into the diner with her.  
  
"I can't believe that you said that about me, you defended me," Jess said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, well I was getting a little sick of their rudeness," Rory said truthfully.  
  
"How about those chocolate chip pancakes?" Jess offered.  
  
"Sure," Rory followed him up the stairs to his apartment. 


End file.
